Into You (MarshallxArabella Song)
Here's yet another Song Article from the one and only DJ RJ! This one features Marshall and Arabella singing and dancing along to Ariana Grande's "Into You". I, personally, LOVE that song!! Now, Song Article... Arabella has had feelings for Marshall for a while... The two seem to go hand-in-hand. Both are fun-loving, clumsy, and overall joyous Dalmatians. Arabella, however, is nervous about confessing her feelings for Marshall. She's not entirely sure if he'll feel the same way... So, she comes up with a plan, involving the other pairs in the PAW Patrol. Arabella's mental disorder puts a complete lock-down on fear and anger... Fear in the presence of scary things or life-threatening situations, not in the presence of confessing feelings... Here's the audio and lyrics to the Song. This song article takes place in the CenturiRealm. -------------------- The day was slowly but surely approaching...! The PAW Patrol would perform at the Adventure Bay Summer Kick-Off! As preparations for the party on Saturday night commence, Arabella has her own personal preparations to handle as well... Nervousness has been festering in her heart for some time. It's not like time she was escaping a fire and she got trapped... She didn't feel fear then due to her disorder, but this... This is completely different. On so many different occasions, she wanted to confess... She loves the clumsy Dalmatian, Marshall... So many times, Arabella wanted to confess her feelings for him, and he'd sweep her off her feet and become a couple together... Like Tierra and Tracker, like Zuma and Beryl, like Rocky and Everest, like Chase and Skye... Like a good majority of the PAW Patrol, now that she thinks about it. With the Summer Kick-Off only a few days away, Arabella came up with a clever but nerve-racking way of telling Marshall "I Love You"... Arabella sat in the Observation Deck of the Lookout with the other PAW Patrol Pups, excluding a few, who were down by the track setting up the stage for the Summer Kick-Off. Marshall, Centurion, Rubble, Saracco, Nicasia, and Ryder were all over there helping. Everyone else was decorating the Lookout with summer-themed decorations of orange, red, yellow, and a bit of miscellaneous light blue. Arabella sat on the floor, hugging tightly a cute chibi plush of Marshall. Red coursed throughout her cheeks. Tierra took notice of this. "Ay, querida, why don't you just tell him?" Tierra asked, tilting her head. Arabella's eyes widened in shock. "No-no-no-no! That's way too embarrassing!!" She exclaimed. Chase laughed at Arabella's flustering. "Ari, that's exactly what Marshall said before a talent show when we asked him sing alongside Rubble." He smirked. "I mean, he'd be a fool not to like you back!" Arabella simply shut her eyes and clenched her plush tighter against her chest, snuggling with it. "Arabella, you've just gotta tell him!" Steelbeam smiled. "We'll all be there to support you!" "You've got nothing to worry about!" Primavera said as she winked at Arabella. "I'm sure he likes you as well!" As Arabella received words of encouragement and comfort from each of the PAW Patrol members present, a most wonderful idea popped into Arabella's head. She looked up at them with her light green eyes. "Hey guys...? Can you help me with something...? Do we have any idea what song we're doing for the Kick-Off?" Silence. Dead silence dominated the Observation Deck. Finally breaking that silence, Zuma replied, "We have absolutely none." "What do you need, Arabella?" Beryl asked with concerned tone, worried greatly for her friend. Arabella wore a comforting and joyous smile as a few tears began to flow out of her eyes. "I know how I'm going to confess to Marshall..!" As the days went by, the Summer Kick-Off drew nearer and nearer until that Saturday was finally upon them. Arabella was backstage, with Frostbound helping her put on her headset and foundation, since Arabella herself is too clumsy to apply it herself. In addition, Frostbound just does it better. "You ready to go on?" The Malamute asked as he finished putting make-up on the Dalmatian girl. "Yes, I think I am!" Arabella smiled. "Thank you, Frostbound!" "No problem..." Just as Arabella was about to leave, Frostbound grabbed her wrist. "I'll be in the audience with Centurion and the others... Have fun!" He replied as he left. Arabella giggled for a moment. "Of course I will!" Just as Arabella was about to leave again, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a tall figure standing before her. Arabella tightly hugged this individual while exclaiming, "Max!!" Maximillian hugged his sister in reply. "Hey, sis!" He said. "I wanted to see you before you went on! I'm sure you'll do great!" He smirked as he leaned in closer to Arabella, placing his forehead against hers. "And make sure you give Marshall a big ol' wet kiss, alright?" This caused the blue-spotted Dalmatian girl to blush immensely. Maximillian walked away whilst gesturing a 'thumbs-up' to his sister. Now, the moment had come. Arabella walked through the curtains backstage and onto the stage itself, where Marshall stood at center stage. "Alright, what are we doing?" Marshall asked. "You guys have left me in the dark, I need something to do...!" "You'll see..." Arabella smirked deviously. Chase, Skye, Zuma, and Beryl stood off to one side, while Tracker, Tierra, Rocky, and Everest stood to the other. Five couples up on stage. Steelbeam and Primavera decided to sit this one out, and were in the audience with Centurion, Saracco, Nicasia, Rubble, Frostbound, Umbravivo, and Maximillian. Nicasia was super excited, jumping up and down with a large grin across her face. "I can't wait to see what they're going to do!" "Then wait and find out!" Saracco replied. Centurion placed a finger to his snout and shushed his two friends. "Come on, guys, they're starting!" As the curtains drifted gracefully to the sides, and the spotlights converged on the five couples, music began to resonate through the air at the track. The moment of truth, as it were. Arabella's moment had come as she began to sing... Arabella: I'm so into you... I can barely breathe... ''(The couple dance slowly, encircling each other with a hand on each others' abdomens, while Arabella danced around a confused Marshall, who was unsure of what he was supposed to do.) ''And all I wanna do... Is to fall in deep... ''(The couples begin to snap along to the beat) ''But close ain't close enough... 'Til we cross the line... So name a game to play, and I'll role the dice, hey~... The couples began to dance a slow and steady tango routine as Arabella, Skye, and Beryl sang. Marshall began to get a clue as he danced this routine with his blue-spotted admirer. Chase, Zuma, Rocky, and Tracker sang a bit of back-up as they danced. Arabella, Skye, Beryl: Oh baby look what you've started! The temperature's rising in here... Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move... Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Tracker: Woo-ooh ooh ooh~... Arabella, Skye, Beryl: Before I make a move... Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Tracker: Woo-ooh ooh ooh~... As the chorus approached, the five couples performed a quick spin together before breaking out into an upbeat, fiery cha-cha dance. Tierra and Tracker especially likes this part. Marshall was thoroughly puzzled at Arabella's spontaneous passionate behavior towards him. He blushed as she sang. Arabella: So baby come light me up! And maybe I'll let you on it! A little bit dangerous... But baby that's how I want it~! A little less conversation and a little more touch my body~! ''(Arabella gently guides her hands along the sides of her hips for that line) '''Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you... The couples broke off from their cha-cha routine, however they continued to dance in a more fluid, club-esque dance style, almost teasing each other with quick Latin-esque body rolls and hip-hop steps. Arabella, Everest, Tierra: Got everyone watchin' us! So baby let's keep it secret... A little bit scandalous! But baby let's keep it secret~ A little less conversation and a little more touch my body! Arabella: Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you... (The pace of dancing slowed down a bit, to the couples facing each other while stepping in a slow-paced Latin routine, snapping to the beat.) ''This could take some time... Hey... I made too many mistakes... Better get this right~... Right, baby... All Girls: Oh baby look what you've started! ''(The couples began to dance a hip-hop routine in unison, precise steps and fluid movements of the torso, all in time with the beat.) ''The temperature's rising in here! Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move... '' Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Tracker: ''Woo-ooh ooh ooh~... All Girls: Before I make a move... Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Tracker: Woo-ooh ooh ooh~... As the five girls sang in harmony, the couples started on stage right and advanced across the stage in an intricate, but uniform, samba routine. Sometimes they danced together, sometimes solo, but still as a harmonized and melodious pair. All Girls: So baby come light me up! And maybe I'll let you on it! A little bit dangerous... But baby that's how I want it~! A little less conversation and a little more touch my body~! ''(Arabella tightly hugs Marshall for a moment as the two continue to dance alongside the other four couples) '''Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you~ '' ''Got everyone watchin' us! So baby let's keep it secret~ A little bit scandalous! But baby let's keep it secret... A little less conversation and a little more touch my body! ''(As 'body' was sung, the ten pups placed their hands next to their heads to look like cat-ears and popped their hips from side to side in sync with the syllables.) '''Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you... The five couples split up and danced a passionate contemporary routine with one another, perfectly synced with the melody... The pups danced gracefully with their eyes closed... The ten canines had a seemingly peaceful demeanor to them, having their movements take on a more fluid and effortless look. Arabella: Tell me what you came here for~! 'Cause I can't, I can't wait no more... Everest, Skye, Tierra, Beryl: I'm on the edge with no control~! And I need, I need you to know, you to know... '' Arabella: ''Oooohhhh~!! As the five couples stood in a line alongside each other, they swayed from side to side, snapping their fingers to the beat as the melody softened and was less intense than before. The gentle-pups sang backup for their beauteous canine girlfriends. All Girls: So baby come light me up! All Guys: Light me up~... '' All Girls: ''And maybe I'll let you on it! A little bit dangerous... '' All Guys: ''Dangerous~... But baby that's how I want it~! A little less conversation and a little more touch my body~ '' Arabella: '''Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you~! '' After a harmonious intertwining of voices, the ten PAW Patrol pups reunited in their pairs and danced a fast-paced, passionate samba routine, with the occasional breakdancing solos from the boys and fiery hip movements and fluid spins from the girls. All Girls: ''Got everyone watchin' us! So baby let's keep it secret~ A little bit scandalous! But baby let's keep it secret... A little less conversation and a little more touch my body! ''(As 'body' was sung, the ten pups placed their hands next to their heads to look like cat-ears and popped their hips from side to side in sync with the syllables.) '''Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you... Everest, Skye, Beryl, Tierra: So come light me up~! '' Arabella: ''So come light me up my baby~! Everest, Skye, Beryl, Tierra: A little dangerous~! '' Arabella: ''A little dangerous my baby~! All Girls: A little less conversation and a little more touch my body~... 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you~! To end the song, each male pup held their girlfriends in a dipped position. As the audience applauded, the pups breathed heavily, proud of their awe-inspiring routine. After lifting her back up, Marshall wrapped his arms around Arabella's hips and exclaimed, "That was amazing!! Why didn't you tell me about this?" As the other couples smirked, directing their attention towards the two Dalmatians, the entire audience fell silent in suspense and wonder... Nothing in the world could sever their attention, their sheer curiosity as to what was about to happen... Each and every person and canine glued their eyes to Marshall and Arabella... "Marshall...?" Arabella gulped nervously. "I've been meaning to tell you s-something..." She said as her voice began to crack, blush coursing through her embarrassed cheeks, and the tips of her ears transitioning to an adorable shade of scarlet. Marshall tilted his head with a smile, causing Arabella to blush even more as her eyes widened. "Yes, Ari?" He asked, referring to her by her nickname. Arabella suddenly began to cry as she kissed Marshall, full on the lips. As she did, the Firefighting Dalmatian's eyes widened in shock. The audience began to roar and celebrate at their new-found love for one another. One could hear Maximillian in the audience shouting in an ecstatic tone, "YEAH, ARABELLA!!! WOOO-HOOO!!!'''" Arabella relinquished her kiss, and the two Dalmatians smiled and giggled at each other under the star-filled night sky. The PAW Patrol pups clapped their hands, feeling happy for their teammates. The look on Marshall's face said it all. Arabella truly loved him, and he loved her in return. These two clumsy Dalmatians could enact their clumsiness together as a couple... Their first kiss was no accident... Marshall and Arabella were certain of that. Their love was one that burned with the passion of a thousand fires and the harmony of the finest symphonies throughout the ages... A spotted love that was eternal... Just like their clumsiness.Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Fun Category:Dancing Category:DJ RJ's Song Articles Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Sung By Arabella Category:Songs Sung By Beryl Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:Songs sung by Everest Category:Songs Sung By Tierra Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:CenturiRealm Song Articles Category:Anthro